thebakuganhangoutfandomcom-20200214-history
Ben (Darkuscepter's Betadron)
Ben is a member of the Halo Hymn, and one of the Baku - Sky Raiders which is combined to form a Gliderak. Ben loves soaring to extreme heights, wreaking havoc as one of the most dangerous Baku Sky Raiders. His perfected wings and body structure can fly fast and dodge attacks. Ben also loves to bring out powerful attacks on his most detestable enemies such as Diego and Razer. Ben has an Navy / Black color scheme, giving him a distinct advantage in the night. His G - power is 2000 Gs. Personality Ben has a cool and a violent temper at the same time, easily lashing out at even Phantom Drake when necessary. Ben has an extreme loathing for Razer and will stop at nothing to win over him. That doesn't necessarily imply that Ben is weak; In fact, Ben is so strong, he can even defeat three Zenthons in a single hit, relishing the taste of victory. History Ben debuts in the last days of Halo Hymn, attacking Diego and company while Drake was tired out from his battle with Razer. Diego, Spiny, and Com all battle Ben, only to find themselves in a critical condition in a single hit. Ben then takes Spiny and Com out before they even activate their first Ability Card, But Diego lunges at Ben with a new Fusion Ability Card called Galactic Impact. Ben admits defeat, But after he goes back to ball form, the fully recovered Drake takes the weakened Diego out with a single move; Phantom Phalanx. Notable Quotes: "Ah hahaha - At last! I am entering a battle on Earth! " (Debut speech) "Don't be foolish, Com. I am the one who has replaced Drake as Nathan's Guardian bakugan as he needs rest. So, In the vicinity, you need to worry about ME. But, also, to fight against me would have dire consequences for you, as you will not survive before you use even ONE ability. (Which turned out to be true). (When facing Diego, Spiny, and Com - Replying to com's insult about Drake's "cowardliness" ) Ability Cards ''' * '''Tele-Switch: (Play before you roll) Switch Ben and a ally bakugan on the field. * Basher Dasher: Adds 600 Gs to Ben. * Dream Explosion: Subtracts 600 Gs from the opponent. * Camo Surge: Camouflages Ben to the environment and transfers 1000 Gs from the opponent to Ben. * Terror Eos: Nullifies all of the opponent's abilities and withdraws all Support pieces from them. The opponent is also blocked from using abilities. * Rodelia Charger: Transfers 1000 Gs from the opponent to Ben. * Hurry Fury: Makes Ben faster by 150% and adds 1000 Gs to Ben. * Beta Nega Feud: Drops the opponent down to zero Gs. * Trinity Thruster: Nullifies the opponent's ability and transfers 1000 Gs from each opponent to Ben. * Cloud Shroud: Transfers 1000 Gs from the opponent to Ben. * Overkill Maniac: Adds 900 Gs to all of Ben's allies. * Mustafurian Massacre: Transfers 1000 Gs from each enemy Bakugan to Ben. * Dark Tag Team: If you have a Darkus Bakugan on your side, Ben automatically wins. * Mustafurian Synchronize: The next 5 turns go to Ben. * Dead Impact: Transfers 1000 Gs from each opponent to Ben. * Camouflaging Factor: Camouflages Ben to the environment and adds 600 Gs to Ben for each opponent. * Death Pacer: Halves the opponent's ability effects for the rest of the battle. (This ability can't be nullified) * Blood Drawer: Adds 1000 Gs to Ben and skips the opponent's turn. * Anger Shower Sapper: If the opponent is a Gundalian or Neathan Bakugan, Ben can extract any amount of Gs from them he likes. * Demon Destroyer: Drops the opponent to zero Gs. * Dark Scream: Adds 1000 Gs to Ben and decreases 500 Gs from all opponents. * Dream Dasher: Lets Ben teleport/move at sonic speed wherever he chooses; even off the gate card or the entire battle. * Anarchristened ': Ben will always be over 700 Gs more than the opponent. (This ability cannot be nullified) * '''Goblin Grim '(Grim Goblin): Play before you roll. If the opponent's base level is lower than Ben's they automatically lose. 'Fusion Ability Cards ' * '''Wraith Eternal Warrior: Drops the opponent down to zero Gs and adds 1000 Gs to Ben. Trivia * Ben's hard temper and ego has caused him to be a sociopath; (EX: laughing maniacally while entering a brawl). * He voice is a bit like Naga's from the anime. * Ben's power is powerful enough to destroy planets - create a black hole, etc. * Category:Minor Characters Category:Minor Bakugan Characters Category:Minor Guardian Bakugan Category:Nonet Bakugan Category:Nonet Army